


Your Inner Voice Is...

by EstelleDusk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Almost everyone has a soulmate, they're a voice you hear in your head sometimes when their emotions are high.Good luck finding yours when all you know is what pisses them off
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. Looking for him

**Author's Note:**

> At this time, this fic is a two-shot, with chapter 1 taking place later in time than chapter 2, but I'm still considering a _possible_ chapter 3 where they [REDACTED FOR SPOILERS]

_Those idiotic, frivolous, insipid, indolent, pompous, shit-for-brains neanderthals!_

A bleary-eyed agent choked on his coffee, much to the confusion of his fellow trainees. They cast him looks as he banged on his chest, coughing. The lecturer raised an eyebrow as she watched her favorite student disrupt the class.

Finally, he looked at her and his classmates in turn, weary smile and teary eyes. “Sorry... went down the wrong pipe.”

“See that it doesn’t happen again, Stone.” She nodded, shuffling her papers before smiling at him, “oh, and pushups for the next five minutes.”

He bit his cheek to hold back the groan as he stood from his chair, putting what was left of his coffee on the seat, and dropped to the ground. He looked to the instructor, and at her nod, began his punishment.

Most of the time, he liked the voice in his head. Whoever his soulmate was, he had strong opinions on the people around him and it was funny to listen in on those loud thoughts and try to imagine how the described people appeared. But he _hated_ his soulmate in the early morning.

And Stone made sure to think that as loudly as he could. Just... shut up, _please_! He just wanted to finish his coffee _once_ while it was still hot.

He didn’t know much about the guy, the soulmate telepathy didn’t work that way. You could only hear the strongest thoughts, and they would never hear your curious attempts to reply. Most people only heard their soulmate when they were furious or exceedingly ecstatic.

Stone’s soulmate? He usually heard him when decent people were eating whatever meal of the day they should be eating. Stone would be waking up, stretching as he got ready for the day, reaching for his coffee when his soulmate decided to curse out whoever had been in whatever meeting he had just had at an ungodly time.

Through decades of it, Stone had really thought he would stop getting surprised by the voice, stop bringing a drink to his lips when he _knew_ the voice would start insulting the people around him. He did catch a few titles, if not names, during the long tirades that happened like clockwork. It let him know that Stone was following the right trail to finding him.

After all, how many “bald-faced, lying, sack-of-shit generals” can there possibly be in the country?

Stone knew without a doubt that his soulmate was with the government, it’s why he signed up to be an agent. He had a whole plan for finding the voice and revealing himself, but it required Stone to be as calm as possible, to not let his emotions get the best of him.

It was going to be hilarious. He'll work his ass off, get assigned as security detail to his soulmate, go on missions with him and wait for the next 7 A.M. meeting where his soulmate will internally curse out his higher-ups. Then Stone will just nod and reply that yes, General Walter's is an ignoramus and a bootlicker, sir. He'll make sure to be watching his charge's face, do his best not to laugh.

He'll be so shocked and Stone will just grin. Then they'll…

What _will_ they do once they find each other? 

It's not like finding your soulmate is a common thing in this society. Most people ended up calling 9-1-1 on their soulmates IF they knew who the person was. And then there were the people with more than one or even none. In fact, the only common thing people did, was learn to block off the voice. 

That's _why_ Stone had to be as in control of his emotions as possible. If his soulmate realized he had a soulmate, and decided to learn how to stop projecting his thoughts, Stone would miss out. He felt a _little_ bad about being so calm that the voice might believe he had no soulmate, but not enough to not go through with his planned meeting. 

He just had to find the guy first.


	2. Waiting for him

Normally, if someone had a soulmate, they would start hearing their loud thoughts sometime around high school, their inner voice being loudest during supposed teenage rebellion. Of course, that was assuming a well-adjusted child had a soulmate. It was common amongst the orphans that Ivo grew up with, that if they found their soulmates, the others would claim they could hear the orphan’s thoughts from a very young age.

When Ivo, knowing this, still had not heard any voice by the time he finished his first master’s degree, he assumed he was one of the unlucky ones. He had yelled for hours at the realization that whatever creator existed, hadn’t deemed young Ivo as deserving of a soulmate.

That’s when he learned he _did_ have a soulmate. They were very angry at his loud tirade, complained about how Ivo seemed to always complain on a schedule, and could he just sleep in for once? Finish his juice?

Ivo was delighted, and confused. The voice, although loud, sounded so young, so innocent. What were they, ten? He listened carefully to the rant until it petered off into nothing more than a memory easily forgotten. His soulmate was... younger than him? Surely. Ivo had been screaming into an empty void for at least a few years of his own youth, and then the first thing this person would have heard for years every morning, afternoon, and night was his pissed off internal rages?

How were they sane?

How hadn’t they yelled back before now?

What could he even do about this? _Should_ he look for his Voice? What if they hate him for all the morning wake-up calls? What if they can’t wait to meet him, just so they can silence him?

Ivo could feel himself start to spiral from the anxiety of the unknown, and did his best to. Not. Think. Whether or not his intrusive thoughts were real, his soulmate was a _kid_ , they shouldn’t have to hear him think terrible things about them. He needs to think about this carefully, break it down piece by piece, and _not_ let himself scare away his soulmate before they ever met face to face.

One, his mind is not as alone as he thought it was. Someone has been listening to his thoughts for years without making a peep. Someone has heard him yell obscenities at teachers and other authorities in his life. They possibly heard him cry the day that bully punched him, maybe even heard how gleeful he had been to exact his revenge.

Two, he knew almost nothing about his soulmate. Nothing but that they must be in a different timezone to always be sleeping when Ivo yells at his 11 A.M. teacher who is just such a fucking screw-up, honestly. He knew they liked juice, and somehow was unable to ever finish their juice. He knew their voice was still so naturally high pitched they could be anything, hell, did they even realize there was more to it than a binary?

Three, they’re a madman, they have to be. None of the people Ivo has ever known could stand listening to him rant and rave without trying to interrupt him to make a stupid comment. They always had to interrupt his genius and insist they knew better and that he shouldn’t speak badly of his _elders_. Yeah fuck those people, but seriously, how in the world can anyone listen to him and not want to claw their ears out?

Oh, and four, they seem to have at least been listening and paying attention enough to catch his first name, somehow. No idea when that rant happened, but it must have, because there’s no other way for them to know that.

He’s never even heard of any soulmates that weren’t already the same age! What should he do? If anything?

Ivo couldn’t muster up enough rage “keep to his schedule,” and he was sure the Voice would notice, but he was just too confused. Eventually, he _did_ go back to yelling at the idiots insisting they were above Ivo that he was forced to obey. For now. One day, Ivo won’t have to listen to **any** of these people ever again, and they’ll obey _him_ and that will be the best day in the world.

After a while, Ivo… well, he didn’t _forget_ that he had a soulmate, but the Voice was just so calm and silent that Ivo had begun to wonder if they were still alive. That would just be like the world, wouldn’t it? Let him see a glimpse of a happy possibility, then quietly take it away with no warning.

Some years had passed and then the world reminded him of this person in what was probably too personal a way. He didn’t have a name for the voice in his head yet, but he had a pronoun and the knowledge that _he_ had just been allowed to start hormones. Ivo was happy for him, of course, but it felt strange to him. He would celebrate with the other man, but the voice, would he even know that he knew? 

That his thoughts had been so loud and joyous that the vile-mouthed man he was paired with, had found out? He hadn’t purposefully came out to Ivo, and so Ivo decided, he would put it from his mind until they actually _met_ and could have that 2-second discussion. And it would take two seconds, he’ll say, “Ivo, I’m--” and then he’ll just wave it off with a casual, “yes I know, no I don’t care, just get over here.” And they’ll… hug it out, he supposed. That’s what normal people did, right?

Bah, it doesn’t matter, he has work to do and a soulmate to wait for, none of the hypotheticals matter until they meet. And he’s just decided that rather than go out seeking the voice, he’ll patiently wait, pepper in some details when he rants. The voice seemed smart enough to catch onto things like that. Ivo’s a patient man, and he can spend the time making himself rich enough to take care of his soulmate.


End file.
